Odio a las mujeres
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Talvez por fin Gokudera podria dejar de odiar a las mujeres, para empesar a vurlarse de ellas. 80-59-18 Gokudera es tan lindo X3.
1. Odio

**Aquí les va otra de mis ideas locas, que espero les guste mucho, mucho ^^**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

* * *

**ODIO A LAS MUJERES**

Desde que Hayato Gokudera tiene memoria una mujer siempre lo ha atormentado, ella contribuye a el odio y desagrado que Hayato tiene con las mujeres, su hermana Bianchi siempre lo había torturado desde que tiene uso de razón, le hacía probar comida envenenada, que no lo mataba para su des fortunio. Eso solo había sido el comienzo de su odio hacia ellas, Hayato creía que eran molestas, tontas, lloronas, fastidiosas, y que a pesar de ser tiernas, Hayato creía que eran posesivas y que no se rendían hasta que conseguían lo que querían, esas y muchas más razones hacia que las odiara y que las repudiara.

Otra de las razones es que todas esas brujas se daban a relucir un solo día y no era halloween, si no el día de...SAN VALENTIN, el día del "amor" y la "amistad", ese día que se tenía que esconder de todas las que le pretendían, por que pasara como pasara el NUNCA se fijaría en una mujer.

Otra de las innumerables razones, eran en especial dos brujas a las que odiaba más que a ningunas, la primera es hermana de un estúpido boxeador empedernido, y como si fuera poco, estaba de tras de la persona que Gokudera mas quería y apreciaba, su juudaime, Kyoko era la niña más popular de la escuela y de todos los alumnos de la escuela tubo que fijarse en él, la otra era una mujer muy estúpida obsesionada con vestirse como idiota, al principio esta estaba obsesionada por Tsuna pero ahora estaba de tras de alguien más, alguien que no le importaba mucho a Gokudera pero de todas maneras no iba a dejar que una bruja le hiciera daño...

-¡YAMAMOTO-SAN! -gritaba una mujer de coleta con pelo castaño- ¿puedo comer con ustedes? -decía agitada pues venia corriendo.

-vete a molestar a otro lado mujer estúpida -le decía cierto peliplata a la chica de coleta.

-¡Hahi! Haru no es estúpida, además no te hablaba a ti Gokudera -le decía con esa sonrisa maquiavélica, que al parecer solo Gokudera vía.

-Gokudera, no tiene nada de malo que coma con nosotros -dijo el moreno que estaba frente a él.

-si ella come aquí yo me largo -y lo dicho hecho Gokudera se fue de ahí no quería ver a esa estúpida mujer.

-Go...Gokudera espera -le decía el moreno depuesto a levantarse, pero alguien le tomo del brazo.

-deja a Gokudera pensar, mientras come con Haru -decía carismática la muchacha de coleta.

-pero...supongo -decía el samurái.

Se había escuchado el timbre para salir y como era de esperarse Gokudera se adelanto esta vez, no sin antes excusarse con el juudaime diciendo "que tenía algo que hacer", pero la verdad era que no quería ver a Haru y a Yamamoto y tampoco a Kyoko. Mientras caminaba sentía unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él, cuando volteo, alguien lo estampaba en la pared y colocaba una tonfa en se cuello en advertencia de que no se moviera. Espera ¿una tonfa?

-hola herbívoro ¿por qué tan solo? -decía sonriente Hibari.

-no creo que eso te importe -decía Hayato un poco pausado por la presión de las tonfas

-jm! -se mofo Hibari- valla que eres más estúpido de lo que creí -decía apretando mas la tonfa en su cuello

- ¿que...es lo... que...quieres? -decía el plateado ya un tanto asfixiado.

-no creo que si te digo que quiero, tu lo quieras hacer -dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-dime –decía insistente el alvino. Hibari se acerco a su oído y susurro

-tu cuerpo- la suavidad de sus susurro hiso que Gokudera se sonrojara mucho, ¿por qué demonios Hibari diría eso? amenos que ese drogado.

-entonces ¿qué dices herbívoro? -le decía entre dientes.

-no- salió de la boca, como una respuesta seca.

-que mala respuesta -Hibari levanto la otra tonfa y le pego en el estomago a Gokudera, se agacho y le volvió a susurrar

-entonces que ¿decías? –odiaba la sonrisa burlona, pero aun así este le obligaba a verle.

-que no lo hare -dijo con falta de aire.

-que mal -Hibari siguió golpeándolo sin que Hayato siquiera pudiera regresar algún golpe, al final le levanto la cara con una tonfa y lo beso.

-para la próxima, te volveré a preguntar lo mismo y ya sabes qué pasa si no quieres -decía mientras se iba del lugar.

Gokudera se levanto como pudo y se dirigió a su casa, que ya no estaba muy lejos, vio alguien sentado en las escaleras era ¿Yamamoto?

* * *

**Si bien acepto críticas debo admitir que no soy muy buena pero me encanta el 8059 que les puedo decir.**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


	2. Sin mas odio

**Esta es la segunda parte amo el 8059 es que simplemente no puedo evitar que el 1859 sea mi segunda pareja favorita.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano, si porque si me pertenecieran Yamamoto ya hubiera besado a Gokudera en la serie**

* * *

**ODIO A LAS MUJERES**

Si Hibari le había dado una paliza por no querer tener sexo con él y ahora estaba un imbécil es su puerta ¿acaso esto podría empeorar más? ¿Acaso el destino estaba empeñado en jugarle sucio?, odiaba que justo cuando se sentía horriblemente mal todo empeorara, ¿por que el karma era así con él? No le entendía y no lo entendería, y ahora a lidiar con las preguntas estúpidas de Yamamoto.

-¿qué haces aquí imbécil? -decía tambaleándose todavía por los golpes recibidos por el prefecto, y es que era verdad que le dolían los golpes aun, y mucho aquel no se había tentado, solo porque se negó a entregarse a él, "el león piensa que todos son de su condición"

-¿qué te paso? -dijo preocupado el moreno, mientras veía las múltiples heridas que estaban en su cuerpo, eso sin contar la forma en la que Gokudera caminaba. No quería pensar que se había peleado con unos pandilleros.

-yo te pregunte primero idiota, respóndeme -dijo enojado, le molestaba que le respondieran con una pregunta, y ahorita no estaba de buen humor para tratar con idiotas.

-vine a ver a Gokudera, por que se adelanto y no se despidió, pero eso no importa ¿dime que paso? -decía inocente aquel moreno, porque le intrigaba saber, ¿quien tenía tanta cobardía como para herir a alguien tan hermoso como lo era Gokudera?, ¿quién era tan maldito?

-Hibari me golpeo, es todo -dijo sentándose en las escaleras, ya que el dolor era insoportable, y si seguía caminado sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo de el dolor. Y desmayarse para darle lastima a ese idiota nunca.

-¿que Hibari hiso que? valla, que él si está loco y... ¿por qué? –pregunto ingenuo, tenía muchos motivos en la cabeza, como que Gokudera se lo busco al fumar en la escuela, o no portar adecuadamente el uniforme, pero viendo las heridas de Gokudera debía ser algo más serio.

-porque quería acostarse conmigo y yo no quise, ahora ya lárgate con tu novia -dijo mientras se levantaba, para descansar cómodamente en su casa, sin tener que ver la cara de ese maniaco idiota.

- ¿mi novia, cual? -dijo ladeando la cabeza, el no tenia novia, por que el único que amaba Yamamoto era el alvino, pero este parecía que no se daría cuenta.

-Haru ¿todavía no es tu novia? -dijo en tono burlón, Gokudera estaba dispuesto a avanzar pero Yamamoto le detuvo de el brazo delicadamente.

-no, porque ella no me gusta -dijo sonriente, y era verdad, ¿de dónde sacaba Gokudera algo tan absurdo como que la peli castaña era el amor de Yamamoto?

-no me vengas con esas estupideces Yamamoto yo se que si te gusta porque lo das muchas libertades contigo -dijo en tono de ¿celos?, el no estaba celoso de que a ella le diera esas "libertades" porque a él no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo el moreno.

-¿por qué Gokudera piensa eso?, yo... yo... no sé cómo decirles a todas ellas que no quiero tener nada que ver con ellas -dijo rascándose la cabeza, y es que en verdad él no quería ser cruel con ellas, no era alguien como Gokudera que solo se preocupaba por si mismo.

-no me salgas con esa mentira, una de todas las estúpidas de la escuela tiene que gustarte, a menos que seas gay -dijo Hayato mientras volteaba a ver a Yamamoto, que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios -¿qué me vez, imbécil? -dijo Gokudera un poco sonrojado.

-nada -respondió aquel, mientras seguía sonriéndole a Gokudera, el cual se sonrojaba más y más ante la mirada de Yamamoto.

-¡idiota! -dijo enojado- no me hagas enojar porque te meto mi dinamita donde no te da el sol y te mando a la luna –fue irónico lo de el sol y la luna, pero era verdad eso aria si no dejaba de verle de esa manera. Gokudera avanzó mas a su cara sin percatarse que tropezaría con la entrada.

-tranquilízate Gokudera- se acerco al plateado y lo tomo por la cintura- no te vayas a caer. Sabes, si me gusta alguien de la escuela -dijo mientras lo ayudaba a caminar a su departamento.

-¡lo sabia! -dijo con tono de victoria, era obvio que era esa mujer con pechos grandes y con cara de estúpida que siempre le acosaba, le caía tan mal que fuera tan "inocente"

-pero no es una mujer -tomo las llaves del departamento de Gokudera para abrirlo y así poder pasarlo a el sillón y recostarlo ahí para su descanso.

-si eres gay, espera si no es una mujer ¿quién es? -dijo mientras Yamamoto lo toma para cargarlo en sus brazos y así avanzar más rápido. Los quejos de Gokudera ante la acción de Yamamoto fueron rápidos.

Yamamoto aventó a Gokudera en la cama, este dio un leve gemido porque aun le dolían los golpes de aquel prefecto, el beisbolista se puso encima del plateado, mirándole fijamente y sonriendo como de costumbre.

-me gustas Gokudera -dijo con una sonrisa, que a Gokudera no le agrado en lo más mismo porque sabía que pasaría después de ello.

-que...o...oye...te estas equivocando...yo no -decía a pausas por la circunstancias en las que se encontraba, se encontraba nervioso ¿por Yamamoto?

-el no te pertenece herbívoro -dijo Hibari en una entrada triunfal por la ventana, se le vio bajar de ahí, y parecía que una pelea épica entre el ¿bien y el mal? Comenzaría.

-¿qué hace aquí Hibari? -dijo Yamamoto confundido, pero preparado para defenderse ante los posibles e inesperados ataques de Hibari.

-vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece -dijo tras una sonrisa sádica, típico en el, preparo sus tonfas; las cuales resplandecieron.

Hayato estaba empezando a pensar que Hibari era algo parecido a las mujeres porque, nunca se rendía hasta cumplir se cometido... ¿lo que le pertenece?, el no era objeto sexual de nadie, el no le pertenecía a nadie, más que a el juudaime.

-apártate herbívoro -le dijo Hibari poniendo se en posición para golpear al moreno, el cual esperaba aquello de Hibari y ya había preparado su espada.

-no –se levanto de la cama y se preparo con su espada, ambos se veían con odio y eso es obvio en que acabara, en un lugar tan estrecho no se puede pelear.

-¡ey! no se pongan a pelear en mi casa -dijo asustado Gokudera, al saber cómo dejaba Hibari su entorno al terminar una pelea... ¡Destruido!

-ciaossu -dijo cierto bebe carismático, que apareció por la misma venta que por la que entro Hibari, y se dedico solo un momento a ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿bebe? –pronuncio Hibari ilusionado por la presencia de el bebe, aunque Gokudera se sorprendió ante la reacción de Hibari comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa expresión de Hibari cada vez que veía a el bebe.

-niño ¿que haces aquí? -dijo el beisbolista un tanto sorprendido por la misma presencia, no se esperaban la llegada de Reborn.

-parece que ustedes no aprenden a compartir nada ¿verdad? -dijo Reborn, viéndolos con esos ojos profundos negros.

-_compartir ¿qué?_ -pensaba Gokudera, le molestaría que Reborn-san pensara que él es un objeto.

El niño puso a león en su mano y se transformo en una pistola con la que le disparo a Hayato, el cual callo inconsciente, y unas ondas de luz se expandían en su cuerpo hasta extinguirse.

-ya me voy dijo el bebe - efectivamente se fue. Yamamoto corrió haber a Gokudera; sin saber como este se levanto y lo beso, Gokudera parecía muy apasionado y estaba mucho más que sonrojando, Gokudera se levanto, se desvistió rápidamente parecía impaciente por hacer aquello, se coloco en la cama, abrió las piernas y con sus mejillas sonrojadas dijo:

-hazlo –lo dijo casi en un gemido, y ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo de esa manera, aunque sabían que era obra de la bala de Reborn, estaban complacidos.

Yamamoto volteo a ver a Hibari y los dos parecían confundidos, voltearon enseguida al escuchar los gemidos de Gokudera que parecía se masturbaba sin esperarlos, Hibari y Takeshi sonrieron un tanto pervertidos y retadores, Takeshi empezó por los pezones de Gokudera y lo coloco sentado sobre él y empezó a jugar con los pezones de este.

Hibari se dispuso jugar con el miembro de Gokudera, el cual solo gemía de placer, ni siquiera se limitaba a gemir en silencio. Yamamoto y Hibari sabían que la bala del bebé había despertado el deseo de Gokudera y no lo iban a desaprovechar.

Según lo que al cansaba a pensar Gokudera, Yamamoto tenía el pene más grande que el de Hibari, pero Hibari sabia tocar en puntos clave. Algunos vecinos estaban desconcertados por los gemidos a todo volumen de Gokudera, esa noche parecía que no terminaría hasta que paso el efecto de la bala.

-deténganse...su...su…Suelten me...basta -decía entre gemidos el peli platino.

Hibari y Yamamoto se detuvieron, el moreno dijo que lo metería a bañar porque Gokudera no parecía poder levantarse, Hibari se puso la ropa.

-a la próxima no habrá tregua -dijo Hibari mientras salía del departamento.

-no habrá próxima para ti -dijo en susurro Yamamoto

Al día siguiente Gokudera se propuso a no libertarse de su banca por qué sabría que no sería buena idea caerse enfrente de todos, pero algo lo obligo a hacerlo vio por la ventana que Haru entraba al colegio, se levanto y beso a Yamamoto, para cuando Haru entro, Gokudera seguía besándolo y esta parecía molesta por la escena.

-sabes delicioso Yamamoto -le dijo cuando termino el beso, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Kyoko y Haru parecían sorprendidos por lo que presenciaron, Gokudera sabia que esa estúpida mujer seguirá persiguiendo a Yamamoto, pero Gokudera estaba seguro de que con eso Yamamoto no le daría alas, y antes de salir del salón Gokudera se volteo a ver a Yamamoto.

-te espero esta noche para repetir -dijo algo seductor el peliplata, por fin Gokudera le había ganado a una bruja, y estaba seguro de que Haru no se acercaría mas a Yamamoto, en pocas palabras Haru había perdido contra Gokudera. Y tal vez Gokudera podría dejar de odiar a las mujeres, para empezar a burlarse de ellas.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? malo si se que fue de wau el que Yamamoto y Hibari lo hayan hecho con el pero en fin los 3 disfrutaron.**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


End file.
